No Happy Ending
by Vinny11
Summary: After the War , many challenges still remain, one of them? A marriage contract bound for the Weasley Family. How will the Family deal with that? and what would life throw at the Golden Trio


**NO HAPPY ENDING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe and I am simply coming up with a story - There is no Copyright infringement **

**Chapter 1: Burden**

Arthur Weasley, sat at the dining room of his eldest sons' house, more commonly referred to as Shell cottage. It's been 2 weeks since the final battle at Hogwarts. That combined with everything that happened the past few years took its toll, making the family head look older than his current 48 years of age.

It all went by with in a blur. Recalling the first days, a brief panic when his son and his 2 friends were not seen for several hours, finding Ron, Harry and Hermione asleep at Gryffindor Tower with Minerva personally sealing the tower, denying entry to anyone to let them rest. Kingsley assigning Aurors to stand guard at the portrait. Grieving for Fred while being strong for the rest of his family. Going home with Bill to find the Burrow destroyed. Making arrangements for Freds funeral and the reconstruction of the Weasley family home, which Kingsley insisted that the Ministry pay for, was organized.

There were bright spots too. He was there when Kingsley awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class to his son and friends, many others, including his daughter received Order of Merlin, Second Class. The Golden Trio adamantly asserted that everyone deserved First Class. Kingsley was able to explain to their satisfaction why that can't be so.

Yesterday, while going over the plans with the wizard architect assigned by Kingsley to oversee the reconstruction of the Burrow, A letter from Gringotts arrived. After affirming the days plan, which was mostly to demolish the remaining parts of the house and rebuild because it could not be salvaged, he opened the letter to find that the Goblins requested the presence of Him and Molly.

Which was why he was waiting for his wife that morning, to go to Gringotts as early as possible. His musings were interrupted when he heard someone walking down the hall. Turning his head he saw his wife emerging from the rooms.

"Shall we go?"" she said with a smile

Mr. Weasley returned the smile, standing up he just nodded his head and together, husband and wife made their way to the fireplace to Floo to their destination.

Arthur and Molly entered the room they were escorted too, filled with trepidation. The inside was quite plain, with natural lighting originating from somewhere he couldn't place. A stark contrast to the outside which was filled with debris and goblins who were running around trying to fix the gaping hole where the dragon escaped through. Mr Weasley had to suppress a smile.

A small rectangular table sat at the center of the room, with another goblin sitting on one side, in front of large sheaves of papers and a pot of what he recognized from his studies as blood quills. Other than that, the room was empty. The goblin gestured at the couple. "Take a seat, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Both sat down, facing the desk.

"Good Morning once again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Thank you for coming. I am Bashskull senior account manager at Gringotts bank." began the Goblin.

"You were requested to come to this meeting to inform you that one of our other account holders found a magically active contract between their family and yours." The goblin paused for a moment to look at the pair for a reaction and to let them ask questions, which Arthur asked.

"A contract between their family and the Weasleys? Shouldn't those matters be directed to the Head of the family? My older brother Ignatus is currently the family head." Inquired Arthur.

"That would be true for most cases, however the family involved in the contract is not the Weasleys, but The Prewetts". Replied Bashskull

Molly shifted slightly at the mention of her maiden name but kept quiet. Taking the silence as his cue to continue, the gringotts employee explained further.

"The policy requiring Head of families to give permission to spouses before they can represent their previous family was already abolished in 1928, but recent, Ministry changes" he said the last word with contempt "demanded that we reinstate it. Therefore before we could address Molly Weasley, we would need the permission of her head of house. You. Mr. Weasley, to allow Molly Weasley, the last Prewett to make decisions pertaining this contract."

"You are asking me to assume the position of Head of House Prewett?"Asked Molly

"No, When you got married to Mr Arthur Weasley, you were already bound to the Weasley line. However, as the last of the Prewett Line, you have become de facto head, and thus the decision falls on you to decide how to proceed.""Bashskull continued quickly. "Before anything else I need Mr. Weasleys' permission."

"My wife shouldn't need my permission to take care of family matters." Began Arthur but he was cut off

"I understand, please remember that we were forced to bring back this policy and our institution does not believe in the ministries position, however we are bound by law and magic to follow their directives."

There was silence following the statements made by Bashskull, after a few moments of reflection, Arthur pulled out his wand and dictated. "I, Arthur Weasley, allow Molly Weasley to transact on behalf of her maiden family." A yellow glow enveloped Arthur for a moment before disappearing.

Bashskull nodded, seemingly satisfied and continued with the meeting.

"As I was saying, on the 9th of May a magical contract was found active inside the Vault of the other family. Whereupon the staff of Gringotts and the wizarding Solicitor of the family combed through the document to ascertain the validity and if necessary the parameters of the contract." Bashskull paused for a bit and continued when neither Arthur nor Molly made a move to ask for clarifications.

"After determining the document to be legally and magically binding, we took steps to make sure you, as the 2nd party to the agreement are informed, hence this meeting"

"What does the document require from my family?" asked Molly who was bursting with questions she wanted answered but kept herself composed.

Bashskull rummaged through the ledgers on his desk until he pulled out one green and silver and opened it, then read through what Arthur assumed to be the document itself.

"In 1914, a contract was signed by then Head of the Prewett Family, Charles Prewett, to ensure the survival of the family name. If you would allow me to skip the Legalese, there are many sections detailing the specific parameters needed to activate the sections laid out. The one that was activated was section 13, which stipulates that In the event that the family becomes extinct in the male line, one of the sons of the surviving daughter shall carry the name and assume the Head of Household once he is of age. Subsection c stipulates in the event of the two families both being extinct in the male line, a union shall be made to revive both family lines by having at least one son carrying both family names."

"A marriage contract?" And the son would take on both family names?" said Molly weakly who was shocked at the turn of events.

"Yes and No" said the Goblin. "The wording itself was very loose, It stipulates having children but marriage was not explicitly stated. As far as the name goes, it is our understanding that the intent was to have at least 2 sons with each son carrying the name of line being revived. The ones who are to produce the offspring are not required to change their names, nor are they required to marry."

"They need to have children but they are not allowed to be married?!" asked Molly in a slightly strained voice. She wanted to say more but Arthur gently placed a hand over hers and she calmed down and let the goblin finish.

"Yes, No gold changed hands, no dowry is stated, it's less of a marriage contract and more of a Lineage Preservation for both parties, seeing as there is practically no gain for either side."

Molly and Arthur didn't speak for a long time, when she finally spoke, Molly asked.

""Who is the other family?"

To which the Goblin replied matter of factly.

"Greengrass"

End Chapter 1

Next: Golden Trio + Weasleys reaction along with a meeting with the Greengrass family


End file.
